


Taking Initiative

by AngelofNewYears



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is pure, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, i haven't actually given the character a name yet, idk how to tag i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/pseuds/AngelofNewYears
Summary: Idea: Connor taking care of someone on their period. Featuring an assertive Connor.I think I'll add more to this later on, but for now, consider it a one-shot. There's not really any romantic stuff but maybe eventually if I decide to add more??





	Taking Initiative

            Everything felt unbearably hot, sweltering, but I was still shivering. Staying hidden under the blankets as agony wrapped around my gut and squeezed was still less painful than the concept of hauling myself out of bed. As such, it was just easier to clench the pillow tighter, press it against myself and knock all the air–and most of the throbbing _hurt_ –out of me. Better than nothing.

            In the all-consuming silent heat, minutes as long as hours ticked by until the shrill _brrrrrrrrrriiiiiing_ of the doorbell prompted me to awkwardly totter out of the safety of my covers and head towards the front door. From the small peephole, I could see a very familiar face. Dark hair, brown eyes, that stupid LED circle–yup, Connor. He seemed impassive, but the slight crease between his brows betrayed the android's concern.

            Opening the door, I blinked up at his figure. "What?"

            He tilted his head. "It's Saturday. We were supposed to meet up at Chicken Feed once it was 11:20 AM. We called a total of twenty-three times and left eighteen voice messages. I was concerned that...something may have happened to you, and Hank agreed to drive me over to check on you." Connor hesitated, then questioned, "Are you alright? You look pale."

            Wincing, I dragged a hand over my face. "I'm fine. Sorry to make you come all the way over here."

            "You don't look fine," he observed. "Higher than average heart rate, increased breathing... Are you hurt? Did you get injured?"

            I couldn't help but snort at his adorably panicked tone. "No. Just...lady things that are bothering me."

            "Lady things?" Connor looked perplexed.

            "Yeah. There's a thing all girls go through every month once they hit puberty. Didn't CyberLife upload a human biology or anatomy textbook into you? You should at least know about _that_ ," I drawled as something seemed to click in the young android's mind and he let out a small noise of realization.

            "I apologize for–"

            "Don't apologize," I interrupted, suddenly cursing myself for that earlier comment. I had been a bit rude on that front. "It wasn't your fault that I didn't give you the pertinent information. Just...it's fine. Go with Hank. We can reschedule our 'playdate' for next week, when this crap is over, alright?"

            Connor opened his mouth and closed it again, LED light whirring yellow now. Suddenly, he sprinted off towards Hank's car.

            A small pang of confused hurt made me frown. The android didn't have to run away if I made him uncomfortable. He could have just said so. I shook my head. Nevermind, I could dwell on this later when I had a clearer head, could actually walk like a normal person, and had less rampaging hormones.

            I moved to close the door only to realize Connor was bounding back towards me, a sloppy grin on his face and LED blue once more. "Hank said I could stay with you!"

            "Wha–"

            "I told Hank you weren't feeling well and that I wanted to stay with you for a while. He said he was fine with it; I can call him once I want to leave," Connor finished triumphantly, as though he were a five-year old whose mom said he could have candy for dinner.

            In other words, the android wasn't abandoning me at all. I could feel the red-hot embarrassment for my earlier thoughts creeping into my cheeks. "Okay. Um, yeah. Thanks," I mumbled.

            "Your heart rate increased. Is something wrong?" Connor questioned as he closed the door behind him.

            "No, nothing," I replied a tad too quickly, waving him into my living room. His eyes darted from couch to TV, TV to coffee table, coffee table to the overhead light. Most likely programming plus habits since he worked with the police.

            "Where's the kitchen?"

            "...why are you asking?"

            "It is 1:45 PM and my theory is that you haven't had breakfast or lunch yet," he returned, gaze meeting mine evenly. "So I'm going to make you something."

            "Connor, that's sweet, but–"

            "I insist. Hank has bad enough eating habits. I'm not letting you develop something as maladaptive either," Connor retorted. "Again, where is the kitchen?"

            Sighing, I gestured over to an adjacent area. "That way."

            "Thank you for your cooperation," he beamed, face instantly lighting up with a smile. I could only think that CyberLife had produced a puppy. A humanoid robot that looked human and acted human, but still a cute puppy. "What would you like to eat?"

            The stabbing pain in my abdomen made itself known again and reminded me why I wanted to stay in bed. "Do I have to? Can't I eat when it hurts less?" I whined.

            "It's better to eat now than to wait," Connor advised. "I'll make something light. Is that alright with you?"

            Looks like there wasn't any way of getting out of this one. "Chicken noodle soup, please."

            "Shouldn't take less than 30 minutes to prepare it," Connor agreed readily. "I'll call you when it's ready. In the meantime, do you want any chocolate? I heard those who have periods often consume it–"

            "White chocolate, but I don't have any at home right now. I haven't restocked my other snacks yet, so yeah... I hate regular and dark chocolate for some reason. Don't know why, but the taste is just..." I wrinkled my nose as my new android babysitter nodded in understanding before beginning to rummage around in my cabinets and fridge.

            "It's fine. All humans are different." No judgment in his tone, although I suppose it would be hard to be biased when androids could only taste molecules and not flavor. Perhaps that'd change soon.

            "Nice of you to say so." I winced as the pain started again. "I'll just go to my room. And sleep for a bit."

            "Yes."

            I turned around, then hesitated. "Connor... You don't have to do this, you know. Androids are a free people now."

            He stopped for a moment and turned his head towards me. "I'm perfectly aware of that, seeing as I participated in the revolution. But I'm doing this because I want to. I work with Hank because I want to, and I'm taking care of you because I want to. Do you understand?"

            My lips twitched upwards. "Yeah. I understand. Thanks again."

            "Not a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what other tags fit because I don't have too much experience with tagging things on AO3.


End file.
